1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securement arrangements for patients undergoing a surgical procedure on an operating table having armboards and more particularly to comfortable devices for holding a patient in a proper safe orientation in a surgical operating field.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Arm boards are articulated platforms arranged on the sides of surgical tables utilized in operating rooms. These boards may swing or articulate from the sides of the operating table to permit a patient's arms to be rested thereon. The patient's arms are typically secured to the table by a narrow strap of Velcro™ risk nerve injury. These straps commonly utilized in the prior art will often crimp the patient's arm and/or shut off the patient's circulation in that arm being restrained. These straps however are necessary to keep the position of the patient's arms and body secure and keep the patient from moving around during a surgical procedure. These straps also to keep the patient from falling off of the side of the operating table.
Further however, these straps must permit access to the patient's arms to provide anesthesia lines and or patient monitoring lines to be maintained in place.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure and arrangement for arm boards which will be comfortable and safe for the patient, provide proper securement to maintain the patient in proper position on the operating table and provide access to the patient's arms for treatment lines fed thereto.
It is yet a still further object of the present invention to provide an arm board strap arrangement which provides warmth and comfort to the patient while the patient is on the operating table.